Talk:Auxiliaries
Auxiliaries are special units that can be used to bolster your armies. Generally, all auxiliaries cost wealth, although for some units a secondary resource is required. Infantry auxiliaries are available in the Colonial, Imperial and Machine Eras, while the cavalry auxiliaries make their appearance during the Mercantile and Industrial Eras - as do the powerful "national guard units". There are special auxiliaries in 2 and 4 which are dependent on what sort of government you research. These are extremely powerful units. Generally, red governments have access to very powerful cavalry units, while green governments can expect their auxiliary infantry units to be upgraded to a Republican Guard line in 2 and 4 once they research the correct Attrition technologies at a tower. Republican guards are powerful units, but like the 2 cavalry opted out to select them, they are highly expensive. Current problems The temple can host no more than 5 units. Perhaps, what we can do is the following: Slot 1: cavalry 1-2 Slot 2: infantry 4 Slot 3: cavalry 3-4 Slot 4: infantry 3 Slot 5: 5 Colonial Era Auxiliaries Cavalry (slot 1) * merchant cavalryman © (all except as shown below) -- Tavern, Rest house, Bagnio * renegade knight © (France, Sweden; Netherlands; Austria) -- Bagnio * Tuareg archer © (Turkey; Bedouin) -- Rest House * Ethiopian jinete © (Portugal; Iran) -- Rest House * Greek stradiot © (Spain, England, Italy) -- Tavern Infantry The following can be upgraded by European or American factions to the Garde Écossaise, or into the All-Victorious Army upon researching Citizenship with Liberalism researched. While these units share the same stats as a musketeer, they have no minimum range, and an attack, range and rate of fire similar to a grenadier guard). These units in later ages can be upgraded to the Presidential Guard along with other mercenaries of that period. * Muslim ghazi (India; Turkey; Malaya; China; Bedouin; Iran) fast-training light melee * Ronin (Korea; Siam; Myanmar) weaker version of a Japanese samurai * Landsknecht (Germany; Austria; Russia; France; USA) somewhat weaker "halberd" * Chichimec javelineer (Spain, Aztec) Has stealth ability * Guarani clubman (Portugal, Maya; Inca) Has stealth ability * Privateer (Sweden; Italy; England; Netherlands; Japan) Has stealth ability; enhanced crossing of seas and also collects resources from destroyed buildings, but is much weaker than roundshield swordsmen. Mercantile Era auxiliaries (slot 2) Red: *Sich host (Russia; Turkey; Iran) *Stuart exile (Siam; Myanmar; Netherlands; Malaya; India) *Hessian cavalry (England; Austria; Sweden; Germany; Italy) *Mercenary mahout (China; Japan; Korea; Portugal; Bedouin) *Native horse (Mexico; Peru; Maya; USA; France; Spain) Green: (see 1 infantry auxiliaries) Imperial Era auxiliaries Cavalry (slot 3) * Afghan light horse © (India; China; England; Iran) * Bajau mercenary © (Japan; Korea; Siam) * Gajnal mercenary © (Portugal; Malaya; Netherlands; Myanmar) * Jazda: Germany; Sweden; Austria; Peru; Italy; Colombia; France * Circassian cavalry © (Turkey; Bedouin; Russia) * Comanche © (Mexico; Spain; USA) Infantry The following can be upgraded by European and American factions to the Presidential Guard upon reaching 4 with Democracy researched. The Presidential Guard has offensive stats unrivalled amongst most mainstream infantry, but its constitution still remains the same as a rifle infantryman) * Irish Brigade (France; India; Mexico; Colombia; Peru; Spain) - based off the Russian petrine musketeer. * Armatoloi (Russia; Turkey; Italy) - based off an Ottoman azap * foreign chasseurs (Austria; Sweden; USA; Germany; Iran) - possibly based off the German pandur * Sepoys (Myanmar; Siam; Portugal; Britain) - based off Indian infantry * Hokkien rabble (Japan; Korea; China; Malaya; Netherlands; Myanmar) Industrial era auxiliaries Red (slot 4): *Repeating horse rifle (USA; Mexico) *Booi (Japan; Russia; Korea; China) *Terek Cossack (Turkey; Germany; Iran; India) *Confederados (Portugal; Peru; Maya) *Mercenary sowar (England; Netherlands; Myanmar; Malaya; Siam) *Balkan hussar (Italy; Austria; Sweden) *Algerian Turcos (France; Spain; Bedouin) Green: (see 3 infantry auxiliaries) Machine era auxiliaries * Tankette (all) * Chasseurs d'Afrique (Portugal; France; Turkey; Italy; Bedouin) * Gurkha rifles (Myanmar; Britain; India; Malaya; Thailand) * Colonial Grenadiers (Netherlands; Japan; USA; Spain; Myanmar) * Uhlans (Austria; Sweden; Germany) * Uyghur cavalry © (China; Russia; Korea) * Gauchos © (Peru; Colombia; Mexico)